


Anything Calls For Pie

by amandawrites



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Castiel in the Bunker, Dean Loves Pie, Destiel if you squint - Freeform, Human Castiel, Human Castiel in the Bunker, Men of Letters Bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:18:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amandawrites/pseuds/amandawrites
Summary: While living with the Winchesters, during his time as a human, Castiel learned many things. Like how the microwave worked, or how fascinating television was. He also learned about Sam and Dean’s lives, and the little ‘quirks’ that come with it.





	

While living with the Winchesters, during his time as a human, Castiel learned many things. Like how the microwave worked, or how fascinating television was. He also learned about Sam and Dean’s lives, and the little ‘quirks’ that come with it.

For example, Sam constantly is picking up after Dean. Almost subconsciously. Dean would go to bed, leaving multiple beer bottles in his wake, and Sam picks them up after finishing his own. Acts as if it had been his mess to clean up. No complaints. Although, it’s not like Dean is purposefully leaving them behind, it’s probably because his brain gets distracted by other things. Things that are deemed more important than the thing that is at hand. This usually leaves Sam to do things like research for cases and such, but again, it’s not like he is complaining. He knows his brother well enough to know that he can’t keep still for that long.

Speaking of Dean, his quirk isn’t just that he leaves bottles around. Dean actually loves to cook. More than you would think. Castiel supposes it’s not really a quirk at all, just an interest of his. You wouldn’t think that he would enjoy it, after living almost his whole life on the road eating greasy diner food, but he does. From what Castiel has tasted, he’s pretty good at it too. 

After learning they had a kitchen in the bunker, he stocked up on quite a bit of ingredients to make lots of different types of food. His favourite, however, is pie. Any type of pie. So far, while Cas has been human, he’s made apple, pecan, and pumpkin. In the beginning, he made it for no reason other than he wanted pie. But now it’s used as a tradition to celebrate.

Celebration is a broad term however. A celebration to the Winchesters, could either be completing a regular salt and burn or cleaning the bunker. Everything could end with “Well, that deserves some pie.” Dean has pie on hand in the fridge for times when he’s too tired after a hunt to make any. Cas and Sam weren’t complaining, Dean’s pie was the best even after it was put in the fridge for a period of time.

At the moment, they were sitting down after finishing a full cleanup of the bunker. It wasn’t just Dean’s beer bottles this time. It was cleaning the floors and the walls, washing the tables and countertops, dusting the shelves… etc. It took them an entire day, and everyone was in desperate need for some pie.

“You know, guys, having pie all the time isn’t the best for us,” Sam said, reaching for the plate with a slice of pie on it that was held by Dean. “But damn if I could stop eating it.”

Dean chuckled, and passed Castiel a plate with a piece on it.

“I agree,” Castiel replied. “It is quite delicious. Not as good as a burger, but it still is good.”

Castiel picked up the fork (silver, like all the cutlery in the house), and cut himself a piece. He smiled, and appreciated the workmanship of his friend.

“Well, I’m glad you guys enjoy my masterpieces,” Dean said with a smile, which was a bit warped by the fact that he had pie in his mouth. “and Cas?”

Castiel looked up from his pie, and at Dean.

“You’ll wanna eat your words when you taste my banana cream pie.” He said with a smug smirk, and set down his plate.

Cas squinted at Dean, but Dean didn’t notice. He just assumed that ‘eating your words’ was just an Earth term.

Once the boys finished their celebratory pie, they washed the plates and went their separate ways.

Sam to the bathroom, to wash up before he retired for the night. Dean to his room, to strip into his boxers and go to sleep. 

Castiel went to the bunker’s library. He didn’t quite get sleeping schedules yet, so he read for however long it took for sleep to come. He’d pick up a book, and go to his assigned room and read until his eyes inevitably closed.

Before that, he would go around and check on the Winchester boys. Just in case. Sam sometimes had nightmares, and Cas would watch and make sure he didn’t fall out of bed if they got too frightening. When asked, Sam said they were normally about Lucifer, and his time in hell.

Dean would sometimes fall asleep with his headphones on, blasting some rock and roll to help him sleep. Castiel couldn’t understand how it worked, but it seemed to help Dean. He would walk over and remove them gently from Dean’s ears or from the bed if they had fallen. Sometimes this would wake Dean, and Cas would almost end up with a bullet in his chest. But Cas did it anyway, just to make sure he was comfortable. He was learning how important rest was for humans.

After that was finished, he would slowly pad to the bathroom. Do everything that needs to be done, and then go back to his own room.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :) this is just a cute little story to start my fanfiction writing journey with.


End file.
